<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【all賽】Love × Death × Ennead by admixture</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701057">【all賽】Love × Death × Ennead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/admixture/pseuds/admixture'>admixture</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Egyptian Mythology, Horus - Fandom, Horuset, Osiriset, Set - Fandom, osiris - Fandom, 엔네아드 ENNEAD (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/admixture/pseuds/admixture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ø	用愛x死x機器人打開九柱神。荷賽、骨科還有一小撮希臘的味道<br/>Ø	都是愛死機paro了那車是一定要飆的（x<br/>Ø	賽特創造了一個沒有奧西里斯的幻境（類似32話裡15版跟19版的狀態），在那裡他是自由的風沙</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Horus/Set, Osiris/Set</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【all賽】Love × Death × Ennead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennead/gifts">Ennead</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「滾開，我不想我家門口出現屍體。」<br/>
紅色短髮的男子豪不憐惜地一腳踹上倒在他公寓門口的神，嫌棄地像是要把鄰居不小心丟在自家門口的垃圾踢開。</p><p>「我畢竟不常化為肉身下來凡間，叔父。」荷魯斯隨意地任賽特對自己連踢帶踹的，他的臉色有些難看，化身下凡對於眾神而言都不是什麼好受的事，就像背著一個巨大石碑移動一樣沉重而難受。</p><p>「小崽子沒事不好好待在埃德富，跑來我這裡幹什麼？」賽特打開大門，手裡拿著剛買的食物與日常用品，一腳跨過倒在門口的大型障礙物自顧自地進屋，卻也沒有真的關上大門。<br/>
荷魯斯嘆了一口氣，重新直起身子跟進去，「我有一事相求。」<br/>
「任一個埃及眾神都可以也樂意提供你幫助，就像他們在比賽中為你提供他們的力量贏了我一樣，」賽特脫下黑色大衣掛在玄關的架上，慢條斯理地收拾著，「你怎麼不去拜託偉大的伊西斯讓她用魔法幫你？難道她死了嗎？」<br/>
「母親的狀況很好，謝謝叔父的關心。」荷魯斯把外衣脫下隨手放在客廳的沙發背上，整個人栽進舒服的沙發椅，「但這件事只有仰仗叔父的力量才能解決。」</p><p>賽特打開冰箱把牛奶和水果放進夾層，順手拿出一罐水砸向自來熟的侄兒，「還真是看得起我啊，所以是誰派你過來的？拉嗎？還是阿努比斯？」<br/>
「唔！」荷魯斯躲閃不及直接被砸中臉，拿起水瓶捂著臉悶悶地說道，「跟他們無關，埃及眾神並不知道我現在在凡間。」<br/>
「所以？」賽特用力地甩上冰箱門，「這不是你倒在我家門口的理由，你明知道你可以用埃及王的名義把我召回去。你躲著眾神難不成是來找我幽會的？」</p><p>「托特昨晚有了預言，他瞞著拉第一時間告訴了我，」荷魯斯扭開瓶蓋灌了一口水，清涼的泉水緩解了下凡的不適，「來尋求叔父的幫助是我自己做出的決定。」<br/>
「就是赫里奧波利斯被耶和華佔了都不關我的事，喝了水就快滾。」賽特發出逐客令。</p><p> </p><p>「埃及正在走向毀滅。」</p><p> </p><p>沉重的預言停下了賽特正要開門的手，死一般的沉默在兩人間蔓延。</p><p>賽特太清楚這意味著什麼，他面有怒色，用審視的目光看著不請自來的埃及王，「我以為你在千年以前的比賽中已經學到教訓了，伊西斯難道沒教好她的兒子怎麼成為一個好君王嗎？」</p><p>「您在這千百年間行走於凡間，」荷魯斯靜靜地說道，「沒人比叔父更清楚只有您才能終止她步入滅亡的結局。」<br/>
「你妄圖通過戰爭來拯救埃及？」賽特不住地衝著荷魯斯怒吼，「你拜託一個戰爭之神去解決和平的問題，你的雙眼又被新月給佔據了嗎？」<br/>
「埃及早已深陷在戰火中，不論司職戰爭的神祇在不在埃及，」荷魯斯平靜地注視著賽特，「我們以為退出凡間，人類能享有平靜的生活，但苦難從未結束。只要人類的慾望沒有消失，鬥爭就會始終存在。」<br/>
「放逐並非拉的本意，眾神只是認為叔父並不適合治理埃及，但雅盧從來沒有向您關閉，這些年來選擇待在凡間守護人們的是您，賽特。」荷魯斯將水瓶放在茶几上，向著賽特走去，「您理當比我們任何神祇看得更廣、也感受得更多，這才是您常年不在埃及的真正原因吧？」<br/>
「我只是不想再看到你們這些不偷摸著搞小手段就贏不了我的一群弱者而已，王位之爭後來也不過是拉不想退位而一手策劃的計謀。」賽特皺起眉頭，耳邊開始出現蚊音般的嗡鳴聲，使他下意識地揮了揮手，「你既然已經贏了我接任拉成為埃及的王，就不能老老實實的坐在你鑲著瑪瑙與黃金的王座上看管好你的疆土？一個埃及之王的手下敗降何去何從又與你何干？」</p><p>「賽特，」荷魯斯慎重地牽起賽特線條優美的手，帶著一份崇敬與愛戀覆上一吻，「我是以我個人的名義來找你的。」<br/>
「我也以我個人的名義叫你滾回去。」賽特毫不領情，轉身就要開門送神，「哪天我心情好也許會回埃及看看，別再讓麻雀來監視我了，下次我抓一隻烤一隻。」<br/>
「牠們告訴了我你獨自一人都遭遇了什麼。」荷魯斯抓住賽特的手，拉近兩人間的距離，「你離開以後不再受到埃及的庇護，我讓牠們帶著我的祝福捎給你。」<br/>
荷魯斯的手掌攀上賽特的腰，撩起他黑色的毛衣，露出賽特白皙精瘦的腰肢，強烈地對比色更顯一股難掩的色情，「我知道人類每一場戰爭中，你都默默地在一旁守護著他們。」</p><p>「你錯了，我就是戰爭本身。我不會帶來和睦，那是我胞姊的工作。」賽特抓住荷魯斯亂來的手，「富裕與豐饒是你們的，我的腳下只有死亡與毀滅。」<br/>
荷魯斯露出一抹寵溺的笑容，不知怎麼的，賽特反而覺得他的笑容令他感到無所適從。</p><p> </p><p>「我很想你，賽特。」</p><p>嗡鳴聲變大了，荷魯斯的面孔在眼前模糊，賽特感受到一股冷意從腳底竄上全身，恍惚之中他看到自己姪子的面容與誰交錯、閃爍著，像是老舊的映像管電視般，那是他不曾在荷魯斯身上感受到的恐懼。</p><p> </p><p>「跟我回去吧。」</p><p>「閉嘴！」荷魯斯的逼近讓賽特突然升起一股窒息感，他的腦中發出劇烈的白噪音，賽特痛苦地抱住自己眩暈的頭，「我不…不想回去……」</p><p>「賽特…」荷魯斯撥開賽特顫抖的手將他擁入懷中，使他側耳貼著自己的胸口，平和有力的心音自厚實的胸膛傳給賽特，「不用害怕，我就在這裡。」</p><p>沉穩的咚咚聲逐漸取代使賽特痛苦不堪的轟鳴聲，也平復了他紊亂的呼吸。荷魯斯捧著賽特的臉頰，他的眼中有霧氣、像一汪血色的湖泊，誘人沉淪其中直至溺亡。</p><p> </p><p>「嗚！嗚唔…」</p><p>荷魯斯緩慢地吻上他柔軟的唇瓣，先是輕啄幾下，隨後扶著賽特的後腦深入對方的口腔中，荷魯斯的舌尖刷過賽特的虎牙、繞過口腔裡的軟肉，捲起他的小舌共舞。來不及嚥下的涎水沿著下顎滑下，寂靜的公寓中響起了嘖嘖水聲。<br/>
荷魯斯本想著循序漸進，但是當雙唇分離時看到賽特掛著淚珠的眼睫，抓在他褲子上的手沒止住力，嘶啦一聲讓賽特的黑色卡其褲作廢。荷魯斯在賽特的罵聲中再次吻上對方紅腫的雙唇，寬厚有力的手掌摑住他的臀部，手指在密穴的入口徘徊。</p><p> </p><p>「呃啊！」</p><p>荷魯斯在把賽特吻得意亂情迷之際探入穴口，手指淺淺地在穴道中試探，另一隻手環繞著賽特的背脊，將他的身子貼近自己。賽特因著疼痛下意識地掙扎，他對於荷魯斯的熱情依舊有些抗拒，儘管他清楚荷魯斯對自己的慾望，也發生過不下一次的肉體關係。但在情慾面前，神也是那麼的渺小，荷魯斯抽出在密穴探索的手指，倏地將賽特離地抱起，在他的驚呼下把他壓在流理台上，荷魯斯喘著氣，急躁的脫下自己的外衣，露出小麥色的結實身材，他抓過賽特的手讓他搭在自己的肩上，整個人埋在他的頸側貪婪的吸取著熟悉的味道，手伸進賽特的毛衣裡玩弄他的乳首，寬闊的手掌不安分地揉捏著他的屁股。<br/>
賽特慌張地抓住荷魯斯的手，愛撫被打斷讓荷魯斯不滿地在他的頸側咬了一口，引起賽特的痛呼。荷魯斯拉開他的毛衣，含住一邊乳頭，一手挑撥著另一邊，賽特在他的玩弄下很快有了感覺，不住地用手擋住自己發紅的面頰。血色的痕跡在他白晢的身軀上格外顯眼，引人慾火，荷魯斯一路往下，所經之處皆留下愛痕。他套弄著賽特半勃的性器，讓身下美人敏感的叫出聲，荷魯斯親吻著他的囊袋，抬高賽特的腰身，舔弄他尚未完全開拓的後穴。</p><p> </p><p>「住手！不要…啊啊！」</p><p>賽特在難耐的刺激之下彈起身，雙手扣住流理台的邊緣試圖逃離，荷魯斯見狀扣緊賽特的腰肢將他拖回來。他一揮手，一陣風便將茶几上的水瓶送上，荷魯斯擰開瓶蓋喝了一口，隨後俯身對著賽特的後穴注入。冰涼的液體流入腸道激得賽特忍不住顫抖，他使勁地抓住荷魯斯黑色的短髮對他又捶又打，但看在荷魯斯眼裡像極了惱羞成怒的貓崽，慾火又竄升了幾分。<br/>
他恨不得直接掰開賽特誘人的白晢雙腿，在流理台上要了他，但是還是忍著下體的脹痛耐心的做足前戲。他親吻著賽特的側臉，手指就著泉水的潤滑一下子送了兩根，賽特痛吟一聲後立刻咬緊下唇，他的自尊不容他輕易的敗倒在姪兒的手下。<br/>
荷魯斯並不討厭賽特的高傲，倒不如說賽特該死的自尊心讓他在情事上更顯羞澀與無知。他笑了笑，雙指在賽特的穴道裡合著潤滑交錯著愛撫腔內的軟肉，清澈的泉水一點點的順著擴張從穴內流出，取而代之的是晶亮的腸液。細微的嗚咽聲從賽特齒間竄出，荷魯斯的手指靈活的在穴道中探索、抽插，賽特敏感得甚至能感受到他的指節在小穴內彎曲、摳弄。他順勢加了一隻，三指在賽特的穴道內擴張，中指在挑弄中碰上了一點，惹得賽特忍不住尖叫。</p><p> </p><p>「嗬啊啊！」</p><p>荷魯斯知道自己找到了目的地，開始放肆的攻擊一點，同時一邊玩弄著賽特挺立的乳首。賽特用雙手摀住自己的嘴，試圖擋住不受控的呻吟，然而收效甚微，荷魯斯手下的動作越發迅猛，指頭輪番玩弄著穴道裡的敏感點，他的性器也受不了刺激而挺起。荷魯斯吻了吻賽特的髮鬢，伸手拉下褲頭，可觀的陽具從衣物的束縛中彈出，柱頭在賽特發顫的腿間磨蹭，惹得賽特眼角泛淚。</p><p>「呃啊啊！」</p><p>荷魯斯倏地挺進，勃發的柱身一下子撫平小穴中的所有皺褶，他進得很深，在賽特還沒緩過神來就開始了抽插。他抓著賽特的窄腰開疆闢野，一下又一下的直搗穴心。</p><p>「等等…慢點…呃呃！」</p><p>荷魯斯撞得又凶又猛，疼痛與快感使賽特的身子格外敏感，他的背很快的被流理台的石面磨至發紅。荷魯斯有些憐惜，抓著賽特的腿根就著插入的姿勢讓他轉了一圈趴在流理台上。過多的刺激反而讓賽特倒吸一口氣，又羞又氣的罵著粗魯的姪子，趴著的姿勢並沒有更好，反而因為冰涼的檯面刺激著乳粒而讓賽特忍不住震顫。<br/>
荷魯斯扣緊賽特的胯骨，快速的抽插著，肉體擊打的聲音不絕於耳，聽得賽特耳根發燙。他低下頭舔過賽特優美的蝴蝶骨，搔弄著他的腰窩，在賽特光滑的背脊上留下一個個噬咬的痕跡，他要在賽特白晢的皮膚上灑下慾望的墨水，一筆一劃的拓下佔有的筆觸。<br/>
快意像潮水一陣陣的襲來，賽特顫抖著縮起身子，下身仍舊是激烈的碰撞。穴內的軟肉緊緊地吸吮著柱身，使荷魯斯的慾火越發旺盛，交合也更顯粗暴。<br/>
賽特隱忍的樣子讓他獸性大發，想呵護他、想弄疼他，想小心翼翼的護在懷裡，又想用力的操幹到他合不攏腿。</p><p> </p><p>「不要…啊啊啊！」</p><p>他兩手抓著賽特的膝窩，將他的雙腿對折向上抱起，使賽特的上半身貼近自己的胸膛，唯一的支力點只剩兩人的交合處，失去重心讓賽特的雙腿慌張的亂晃，卻無法讓作亂的性器滾出去，反而因為柱頭在穴口來回磨蹭使得後穴更加痠脹難受。荷魯斯粗壯的臂膀扣住賽特的膝窩，讓他以自己的臂彎為支撐、不至跌落在地。荷魯斯收緊繞過賽特大腿的手臂，使他無措的雙手被自己的大腿壓制住。這個姿勢也將他的後穴撐大，穴道裡的柱頭好巧不巧還在此時擦過敏感點，賽特發出一聲驚叫，仰頭倒在荷魯斯寬厚的肩上，幾滴混濁的腸液沿著荷魯斯埋在他體內的柱身滴落到地上。<br/>
綿長的細吻落在賽特的臉頰與嘴角，荷魯斯一邊繼續著活塞運動、一邊抱著賽特往客廳走去。多餘的唾液在他粗喘的嘴邊留下一道水漬，又被荷魯斯吻去。<br/>
荷魯斯在沙發跟前惡質的抽出自己的性器，直到賽特扭頭、看到泛著淚光的赤紅眼瞳裡的疑惑，他才重重地抱著賽特坐下，陰莖也一下子挺入到底。</p><p> </p><p>「唔啊啊啊！」</p><p>賽特雙眼迷離、頭腦發懵，眼前的景象突然像壞掉的燈泡般閃爍了一下，嗡鳴聲又斷斷續續地在他耳邊響起。他擺了擺頭，試圖讓自己清醒一些，想要伸手按摩發脹的太陽穴，卻感覺雙手像是被針刺般、無力亦無法動彈。</p><p>「專心一點。」</p><p>荷魯斯狠咬他的頸側，按住賽特的腿根整根埋入他體內。過度的刺激讓賽特不受控制的痙攣，小穴也跟著一跳一跳得收縮，荷魯斯沒忍住，在賽特的泣聲中射出濃濁的精水。溫熱的液體就著深插的姿勢射進了賽特深處，直至結腸的彎道之後，淚水滑過他紅得滴血的臉頰，全身冒著一層薄汗，毛衣還滑稽的卡在胸口。<br/>
荷魯斯喘了一口氣，輕巧的吻去賽特眼角的淚珠，幫他脫去被汗水浸溼的毛衣，但埋在他體內的陰莖卻仍然硬挺。</p><p> </p><p>「你夠了吧…不是才下凡沒多久嗎，哪來這麼多精力？」賽特反手肘擊，力道不是很重，反而更像是鬧彆扭在懷裡掙扎的小動物。<br/>
「只要見到叔父，我就感覺我有無窮無盡的力量。」荷魯斯單手環著賽特的腰，指間摩娑著賽特的髮絲，享受著赤髮間帶有的煙硝、烈酒與暖陽的味道，那味道令他著迷、也讓他心安，「為什麼把頭髮變短了呢？」<br/>
「你們一個個都喜歡扯我的頭髮，還不如剪了為快。」賽特扭頭躲避荷魯斯騷弄他的手指，一邊百無聊賴地撥弄前額的幾縷瀏海。<br/>
「『你們』？」荷魯斯的手僵在原處。<br/>
賽特對荷魯斯的膠著感到不滿、斷斷續續的嗡鳴聲更讓他煩躁，他現在只想對方趕緊了事離開自己體內，「是啊是啊，你跟那些惱人的希臘神都一個樣，只會幹這種事。順帶一說宙斯的技巧比你好，雖然是個風流種但是跟他做還算舒服……呃啊！」</p><p>荷魯斯不但沒有抽離，反而死死扣住賽特的腰腹，更用力的撞了進去。即便喜怒不形於色，賽特仍然感覺到對方此刻強烈的不滿，而他完全無法理解對方的怒意何在，明明每次被拉扯頭髮痛的都是他，這下怎麼還惡人先告狀了？<br/>
荷魯斯用力地抓著賽特線條柔韌的腰腹，青紫的怒痕伴著點點血跡很快的在賽特白皙的身上留下。他稍稍退出，抓過賽特的肩膀把他推倒在地，隨後又粗暴的捅了進來。</p><p> </p><p>「哈啊！啊啊！」</p><p>他將賽特修長的雙腿拉得極開，帶著報復的意味鼓搗著，像一頭慎怒的野獸撕咬著後庭的嫩肉，使賽特發出痛苦的悲鳴。賽特被頂得渾身難受，惑極反怒，伸手就要打壓在他身上、沒大沒小的姪子一拳，卻直接被對方接下，隻手將他的雙腕扣住。賽特在凡間待得太久，早已遺忘了被無法抗拒的力量所壓制是什麼樣的感受。</p><p> </p><p>嗡鳴聲一下子在他腦海中炸開，讓賽特痛苦的哀叫，他感覺有一把鋸子在切割著他的頭顱，視野又開始黑白閃爍，荷魯斯狂暴的抽插還在繼續，他的面容卻突然糊成一塊。</p><p>他恍惚間突然不合時宜的覺得荷魯斯的陰莖脹大的過分，像是一把失了鋒頭的弧形劍在他的體內來回拉鋸，原先的快感被粗暴的疼痛打斷，彷彿要將他從下體剖開撕成兩半，取了他罪惡的心臟丟給阿米特啃食殆盡。壓在他身上的身影突然變得龐大而沉重，夾雜著令人作嘔的違和感，賽特感覺整個公寓正伴隨著劇烈的轟鳴開始崩塌，他大張著口卻仍舊無法呼吸，喉間發出瀕死的嗬嗬聲，難受得想扯開自己的喉嚨汲取空氣。他的潛意識告訴他在呼吸停止的那一刻，將有什麼渾沌而巨大的恐懼會吞噬他。</p><p> </p><p>「特…賽特……醒醒！」荷魯斯輕拍著賽特的臉頰，「你過度呼吸了。」</p><p>折磨他的耳鳴突然間消失得無影無蹤，賽特粗喘著氣、全身止不住的哆嗦著。他緊張的環視周圍，公寓的一切擺設依舊，他的大衣還好好的掛在玄關，窗外仍是午後平靜的施普雷河，牆面上的時鐘精準的一刻鐘一刻鐘地循環。一切似乎沒有什麼不同。</p><p>賽特臥倒在自己的腿上倚靠著他的胸膛，看起來受了不小的驚嚇，雖然他不知道什麼能撼動埃及最強的戰神，但是眼下更要緊的是安撫懷中人，「如果你不舒服，我們可以去床上。」<br/>
荷魯斯一手扶著他的腰，一手從他的腿窩下穿過將賽特打橫抱起，令他下意識的伸手勾住荷魯斯的脖頸，賽特其實並不喜歡被凌空抱起的感覺，這讓他覺得自己的一切脫離了掌控。<br/>
在荷魯斯正要把賽特放上床鋪時，賽特用手肘卡著荷魯斯的脖頸，失去重心之下兩人雙雙倒在床邊。賽特壓在荷魯斯身上，他的前臂扣著荷魯斯的下顎、雙腿半跪著在他身側，白濁的液體沿著他的大腿滑下，嘴上卻強硬的說道，「我不需要你像對待柔弱的女神那樣憐憫我。」</p><p>他捧起荷魯斯的雙頰，閉上眼霸道的親吻他、惡質的咬破荷魯斯的下唇。荷魯斯也不惱，就著血氣探舌舔過賽特的嘴角，在他張嘴換氣之際深入腔內，邀請對方的軟舌共舞。荷魯斯伸手玩弄著賽特玫瑰花蕾般的乳首，他輕顫一下，皺起漂亮的眉頭，細小的嗚咽自彼此碰撞的唇齒間流出。<br/>
荷魯斯小麥色的手掌摑住賽特的臀瓣，他的臀部窄小柔韌，只消一掌就能盈握，荷魯斯放肆地揉捏著臀肉，柱身在他的股縫間曖昧地磨蹭。荷魯斯的手指沾上賽特腿間的愛液，在賽特被情慾弄得迷愣之際伸手卡住他的嘴阻礙他閉合，蹭著後穴中的白液直衝而入。</p><p> </p><p>「啊啊！」</p><p>賽特難以抑止的發出驚呼，唾液自無法閉合的嘴中流下，晶亮的液體沿著荷魯斯卡在他嘴裡的手指蜿蜒而下。他的陰莖藉著自己體液的潤滑，在賽特的穴道裡抽插著，賽特難耐的呻吟聲誘發了他的破壞慾，荷魯斯一手扶著他的腰，托起他的胯部將他提起，就著插入的姿勢將賽特摔在床上，使得柱身進入得更深。</p><p> </p><p>「停…不要！嗬啊啊！」</p><p>荷魯斯抓著賽特的腿根，在他的體內橫衝直撞。他親吻賽特金色的耳釘，舔弄他的耳洞，使他下意識的打顫，喉頭發出貓一樣的低叫聲。荷魯斯拉開他的雙腿架在自己的肩上，對著穴心強力的進攻著，潮水般洶湧的快感讓賽特再也承受不住，泣吟著達到頂峰，點點白星落在了賽特的腹肌、沾上了戰神美麗的臉龐，褻瀆神聖事物的違逆感令荷魯斯慾火中燒。<br/>
佔有著力量之神的情事讓荷魯斯目眩情迷，賽特既是斬殺敵人的戰神同時也誘人墜入暴力與欲望的深淵，他就是殺戮欲本身。即是人都無法抵擋掌握力量的誘惑，更何況是諸神，因為祂們就是慾望的表徵，是比人類更像人類的存在。<br/>
荷魯斯低喘著將賽特的雙腿壓至最開，稍稍退至穴口，隨後又按住他的胯骨大力的挺入賽特的蜜穴，在他大腿內側的嫩肉上留下點點血痕，腿間的麻癢與不適令他顫慄，漂亮的眉頭緊皺，反而更顯他的楚楚動人。</p><p>屬於他的神明是如此的豔麗，荷魯斯著迷的撫摸賽特的臉頰，抹開沾在他臉上的情液。賽特的肌理如同文藝復興的雕塑般完美，也難怪希臘神祇都抵擋不住他的魅力。這樣偉岸的、紅色的沙漠，此刻就躺在自己的身下，他的體內含著自己的陰莖，腹腔深處埋藏著自己的種子，無邊的滿足感更勝站在埃及眾神的頂點，他多麼希望時間就此凝結，這樣他的沙漠就將永遠屬於他。<br/>
荷魯斯環抱住賽特的背，撈起他的上半身一把將他提起，失去支撐的賽特嚇得雙手抓緊荷魯斯的肩膀、兩腿夾住他的腰部，下體卻重重地撞在青筋暴起的性器上。</p><p> </p><p>「啊啊啊！」</p><p>隨著荷魯斯強力的衝撞，賽特不住地撞在牆上。荷魯斯雙手抓著賽特的腿根，埋在他的頸側啃咬，低沉的聲線混著情慾的喘息更顯沙啞，「跟我回去吧，待在我身邊，我的沙漠。」</p><p>「這就是你說服人的方式嗎……嗬啊！」<br/>
他不需要別的答案，在賽特的尖叫中抽插越發頻繁，他的雙目如火，對著賽特眸中一片血色的汪洋，讓他恍惚間覺得自己還是那個年幼無力的孩子，甘願的在力量的深淵中沉淪。<br/>
荷魯斯向前探尋著賽特的雙脣，在對方閉上雙眼回應索吻時扣緊他的胯部，隨著賽特條件反射的顫動射進他的體內。<br/>
一輪大戰暫時告捷，兩人喘著氣躺倒在床上，歇息一會兒荷魯斯扭頭看著側臥在一旁的賽特，憐惜地撥開他額前濕漉的碎髮。</p><p> </p><p>「我去拿點水。」</p><p>荷魯斯在他唇邊輕啄一口，帶著韻後的慵懶起身往房門走去，褲頭沒繫的皮帶扣哐噹作響。<br/>
望著他遠去的身影，賽特長吁一口氣。其實早在對方出現在公寓門口，他就已經有所決定了，他只是不想便宜這崽子。</p><p>他心想，或許是時候久違地回到故鄉的沙土上。<br/>
眼前的一切景象在這個決定下迅速地褪色、燒熔，聲音開始變質、荷魯斯在客廳的問聲被巨大的轟鳴蓋過，沒有盡頭的空虛吞噬了他所有的感覺。</p><p>賽特閉上雙眼。</p><p>如果是他，或許就能終結一切了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>───────────────────────（荷賽的孩紙該煞車了）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>賽特在劇烈的嗡鳴聲中睜開雙眼，而眼前仍是一片黑暗。</p><p> </p><p>感官逐漸回流，卻除了疼痛與冰冷外再無其他。他渾身赤裸地倒臥在床，身上青紫的吻痕與傷口在強大的治癒力下好了大半，但腰腹與脖頸的血色從未完全消去，舊痕未消新傷覆上，像是一圈烙印，時刻彰顯著佔有者的慾望。</p><p>帶刺的藤蔓從賽特的體內延展而出，破開他的肉體、纏繞著他的腳踝反覆割斷他的腳筋。他的腿間泥濘不堪，白濁的精液混著一絲血色滿溢後穴，靡亂而色情。<br/>
冰冷而有力的雙手從身後環抱賽特的身軀，「你醒了嗎，我親愛的賽特。」</p><p>奧西里斯伸手扭過賽特的臉頰與他接吻，軟舌霸道的與他纏綿，直到賽特被吻得近乎窒息才依依不捨的放開他。</p><p> </p><p>「唔咳！咳咳！咳呃！！」</p><p>賽特劇烈得咳嗽，卻也咳不出嘴裡徘徊不去的腥味，他的喉嚨如同他無法動彈的雙腿一樣、反覆著撕裂與再生。<br/>
奧西里斯就著後穴白濁的潤滑，再次挺進屬於他的密道。他滿意的聽著賽特痛苦的呻吟，粗長的性器一挺到底。胯骨鞭笞著賽特的臀部發出清脆的撞擊聲，奧西里斯拉起他的腿彎，將他修長的雙腿壓向他的胸膛，對著他的敏感點富有節奏的挑弄著，他知道這讓賽特抓狂。</p><p> </p><p>「嗚呃…嗚呃呃……」</p><p>賽特滿臉漲紅，比起強硬侵入的痛苦、他更害怕奧西里斯勾起他的快感，因為那使他的心靈受困，沉淪於他的仇敵操弄自己的身體引起的慾望中。<br/>
歐西里斯緩慢的撫摸賽特的髮絲，那是令他著迷的火與血的顏色，細膩的感觸帶給他滿足卻也使他恐懼。</p><p>奧西里斯清楚他摯愛的胞弟每個不為人知的習慣。他怕疼、受傷總是將自己沙化，他討厭水、因為那會使他虛弱無力，他厭惡拘束、他的心嚮往著自由。<br/>
所以奧西里斯撕裂賽特的身體，用疼痛讓他記住、用情慾使他折服、用人質將他馴化，好像這樣他的沙漠就再也無所遁逃。他自那汪赤色的湖泊中看到了自己醜惡的慾望，他讓力量與戰爭在他底下恐懼、顫抖，享受著胞弟因為痛苦與快感震顫的樣子，因為在結合時他才有切實地抓住他的實感，只有在他的物什深埋於賽特的體內時他才明確的感受到他的土壤屬於他，奧西里斯將赤色的沙子一點不剩的裝進血液與精液鑄造的卡諾卜罈，那是冥王最珍貴的寶物。</p><p>他是沙漠之神最卑微、最虔誠的信徒。而他有多了解賽特，就多清楚這份愛有多麼的荒謬。</p><p>奧西里斯短暫的離開溫柔鄉，起身在床沿靠坐著，他一把抓住賽特的臂膀，另一手托著賽特的臀部將他整個人提起，柱頭對著他的後穴悸動，「試著自己動？賽特。」<br/>
兄長可觀的性具直插到底，賽特的雙腳在殘酷的折磨之下已然無法支撐自己，使得粗大的柱身毫無阻攔的捅到穴道的底部，多餘的濁液自後穴溢出，賽特只得伸手扶住奧西里斯寬厚的臂膀。他跪在兄長身上，體內含著那可怖的器官，顫抖著雙手試圖撐起自己傷痕累累的身軀來完成奧西里斯的指令，小幅度的撐起自己的身體騎在兄長的肉根上晃動，晶透的淚珠沿著赤色的睫羽落在奧西里斯強健的腹肌上。</p><p> </p><p>「呃…嗬呃……」</p><p>奧西里斯看著賽特的淚痕不免心動，那一次他在高潮之際想方設法的讓賽特吐出臣服的話語，他回頭就挖了自己的聲帶。即便奧西里斯立刻治好了他，他也不再開口吐出完整的句子。<br/>
賽特粗喘著支著身子想將體內肆虐的器官拔出，赤紅的長髮與黃金的耳飾垂柳般蔓下，他嗚咽著試圖向後躲去。奧西里斯眼神一暗，單手攫住賽特勁瘦的腰身，數條荊棘從床邊的石柱上蔓延而下，爬上賽特的脖頸後倏地收緊。</p><p> </p><p>「咳啊！嗬啊啊！」<br/>
「腳不能動也沒有關係，我來幫你吧？」奧西里斯一揮手，捆縛在賽特脖子上的荊棘竟向上提起，賽特兩眼通紅、窒息的痛苦令他的後穴收縮得厲害，他毫無章法的拉扯荊條，卻只留下滿手傷痕以及奧西里斯滿足的嘆息。奧西里斯在賽特缺氧昏厥之際令荊棘放鬆，無力支撐自己的賽特重重地落在勃發的陽具上，巨大的刺激將他的意識拉了回來，賽特在刺激下雙目圓睜、無法抑止地顫抖，奧西里斯的蹂躪令他泣不成聲。</p><p>奧西里斯抱著賽特下床，像提小貓一樣扣著賽特遍布紅痕的腰肢抱起，使他背靠著牆，全身的重量落在尾骨相連之處。架空的姿勢讓他失去安全感，奧西里斯不斷的衝擊讓他晃動得像暴雨中的一扁小舟，赤紅的髮絲在牆面上蹭得凌亂，巨物在美好的境地中享受極致的快樂。</p><p>「放鬆一些，你讓我無法呼吸，賽特。」奧西里斯在賽特身側耳語，舔弄著賽特赤紅的耳垂，他顫抖得像受傷的幼鹿。奧西里斯咬上賽特的耳骨，在他的耳上留下一串血色的裝飾。<br/>
賽特的肚子被滿溢的精水撐大，粗大猙獰的巨物在抽插之間打出白沫，他的前端卻不住的痙攣著，精緻的面孔被淚水與涎水打濕、皺成一團。奧西里斯握住賽特的性器，令他發出一聲驚叫，「我們一起好嗎？我的賽特呀。」</p><p>賽特難受的晃著頭，根本沒聽清奧西里斯對他說了些什麼，只感覺兄長在他體內攻擊得兇猛，次次都正擊要點，不論幾次他都無法適應兄長的挑弄，奧西里斯似乎總有辦法變著花樣逼瘋他。<br/>
奧西里斯一邊玩弄著賽特的柱頭，一邊摸索著他體內彎道的底部，在賽特不成語調的阻攔下突破彎道。賽特痛苦地發出一聲長嗷，脖頸優美的向後弓起，奧西里斯著迷的吮吸著他的喉結，在極致的痛苦與快樂下與賽特雙雙釋放。新的愛液在賽特體內噴發，將混濁的舊液擠出，留在他的深處。</p><p>賽特最終受不住過大的刺激陷入暈厥，頭顱無力地向一側倒去，奧西里斯扯過他的赤色髮絲掰正他的頭，蜻蜓點水地吻著賽特的嘴角，隨後向著他帶有咬痕的紅唇誠摯的獻上一吻。<br/>
就算再怎麼不甘，身體卻不會違抗、快感也不會說謊，最終他的心靈亦將臣服。</p><p>奧西里斯很高興，他的紅雀折了翅羽，再也不會飛走了。</p><p>他美麗的紅色沙漠，他脆弱的一掬砂土，套上性愛的枷鎖成為屬於他的溫潤土壤。</p><p>奧西里斯筆挺的鷹勾鼻磨蹭著賽特的側臉，像是討好伴侶的狼。他滿足的撫摸賽特日漸脹大、柔軟的腹腔，那裡有著他與賽特的未來。</p><p>那雙掩蓋在赤色長髮下的眼瞳喪失生氣，彷若支離破碎。</p><p>他喪失了對時間的感知，他的喉嚨習慣了侍奉奧西里斯的巨物，他的身體無時無刻不被鮮血與濁液填滿每個角落，當他睜眼面對的只剩下絕望，他選擇在閉上雙眼時做自由飄揚的沙塵。</p><p> </p><p>一滴淚水沉默的滑過他的臉龐。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>附註──<br/>
[1] 埃德富。「Temple of Edfu」，古埃及神廟，供奉主神為荷魯斯。<br/>
[2] 赫里奧波利斯。「Ἡλιούπολις」，古希臘對古埃及中心城市的稱呼。<br/>
[3] 埃及傳說荷魯斯的雙眼是太陽與月亮，當新月來臨時荷魯斯目不能視，極度危險、會將朋友誤認為敵人而攻擊。<br/>
[4] 雅盧。「Aaru」，也被稱作蘆葦平原，是埃及信仰中眾神的居住地，也是古埃及靈魂的歸屬之處。<br/>
[5] 弧形劍。「Khopesh」，原作中賽特常用的武器，象徵皇權。常被當作陪葬品。<br/>
[6] 阿米特。「Ammit」，鱷頭與獅上身、河馬下身的惡魔，會吞掉犯罪者的心臟。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>